True Identity
by Lady Laidalwen
Summary: Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, wandering the woods after returing form a trip finds a georgous elf. Not knowing her identity he tries to win her heart. Once her name is known will love win out over rules?
1. Berries and Plants

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, wandering the woods after returing form a trip finds a georgous elf. Not knowing her identity he tries to win her heart. Once her name is known will love win out over rules?A/N: this is my first lotr story so don't be too harsh on me! Sorry if this turns out to be a mary sue the idea just came to me while home sick from school.  
  
Disclaimer: nope I don't own lotr, Legolas, or anything that I wish I did like that corvette going down my road..although our mystery elf is MINE! MY OWN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Walking out into the clearing, she spied large bushes of berries and plants that she was in search of. She was singing softly to herself while picking berries from the bushes and digging up plants putting them into her basket. The berries where rip and would be wonderful for the feast that night, and the plants were needed in the apothecary for healing those that where injured. She knew what plants which awoke the unconscious, drowned out pain, and which ones brought on feelings of pleasure.  
Once her basket was full she headed back off for the palace to deliver the things she found. She heard a noise that was so quite no animal could have made it or fearsome spider. She walked slowly now, fully aware of all her surroundings. Her elf ears picked up on soft footsteps following behind her. Stopping she turned, hoping of catching whomever was behind her. Nobody was there and it looked as if nobody was ever there. A leaf fell silently to the ground as proof that someone was there. Looking up into the trees she saw the tip of a yellow feathered arrow. "You may be silent, but not invisible. Get down from that tree and show yourself." A young elf jumped out of the tree and stood before her. He wasn't much older than she was but slightly taller and broader. It took her a few moments to realize that she was standing in front of the Prince of Mirkwood and the one who the feast was to be in honor of. He had just come back from months away guarding the boarders of the forest from spiders, and other foul creatures. "If I knew it was you I would not have dared to speak like that to you my Prince." She bowed her head as was customary, and silently cursed she for speaking before looking.  
"It is my fault; I should not have been hiding in trees." He did not know who this elf was, or why she was out in the forest alone, but he knew that he saw her before. Her ice blue eyes looked like the blue of the sky during brighter years, and her hair flowed down her back like a golden stream. A blue dress matching her eyes was slightly dirty and ragged around the edges but none the less stunning on her. It flowed around her legs and clung to her curves. "Do not fret over it Prince. I was just out getting berries for the feast tonight and gathering plants for the apothecary." She bowed and left him standing there alone, lost in her beauty. 


	2. Mistaken Identity

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah I know typical story, but yanoo what can I say? I wrote it while I was home sick from school and decided to continue it. Oh and if you where wondering this takes place before the lotr books but not that much..  
  
Disclaimer: As all writers on here say no I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters from it, all I own is The elves that I made up. Heck I probly don't even own the plot, someone probly has that copyrighted! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Before she got to far away, Legolas ran after her. "Wait. What is your name?" He ran up beside her and stopped her. "Now why would you want to know that Prince?" she was in shock that the Prince would want to know her name. She wasn't anybody of real importance. "So I know who to thank for getting the berries for the feast." He was puzzled by her unwillingness to give him her name. Most answered him right away for fear of reprimand if they did not, even though it was his brothers that where like that and not him. "Varathien" she shouted as she walked away, disappearing behind bushes.  
Varathien walked back to the castle. 'Why would the Prince want my name, I'm just a petty servant girl? I'm not even a healer yet, just one in training that fetches plants while still doing kitchen errands' she thought walking towards the kitchen. "Varathien! Where have you been?" Shouted Eglaturiel, the head of the kitchen servants. "I am sorry. I also had to get plants for the apothecary and I was delayed in the woods by the Prince Legolas." Varathien sat down her basket and put the berries in a bowl. She picked up her basket again to take the plants to the apothecary when Eglaturiel stopped her. "I doubt the Prince would even want to talk to you let alone lay eyes on you, so don't make up stories about him to make up for your lateness." She pushed her out the door and shut it before she could say anything back. Varathien walked to the apothecary, her spirits lifting as soon as she entered it like they did every time. She felt more at home here healing the wounded then making food in the kitchen. It would be a few more months time before she would be considered a healer but she didn't mind. Helping the other healers and fetching plants that were needed was just fine for her as well. Varathien took the plants out of her basket and began to separate them. "Varathien, did you find all the plants we needed?" Minyaglamwen asked. She was the head of the healers and very old. "Yes, I'm working on separating them and then I will prepare them before they get put away. I know that you hate doing that." Varathien felt a love for Minyaglamwen. The old woman was the one who started training her and was always kind, unlike Eglaturiel who would yell at her for anything and smack her around when she did do something wrong. Varathien had carried bruises from her often, more now since she started training. "You're such a nice girl." Minyaglamwen said as she patted her on the cheek and turned back to ointment that she was making. Varathien walked into a back closet to get out jars when she heard voices enter. "Prince Legolas, whatever are you doing down here." She hear Minyaglamwen saying. She dared not to leave her spot for fear he see her and mention something about earlier. "My brother sent me. There was a guard wounded outside of the gates. He was shot by an arrow and very near death. My brother is bringing him up." Varathien could hear footsteps fading away out of the room. She came out thinking the Prince had left to help prepare a spot for the wounded guard. She was mistaken. He was still standing there helping Minyaglamwen to get a bed ready. "What are you doing don't just stand there help! We have work to do." The old woman said to her. Quickly she started gathering the things from the shelf she knew would be needed. Legolas looked up and saw her, back turned, grabbing things off a shelf. He knew that it was her; the golden hair gave her away. "Here Varathien let me help you carry some of that." He grabbed things she had sat down on the table and carried them over near the bed. "I did not know you were a healer." He said as he sat the things down. "Yes well, you also didn't know my name earlier either." She just finished gathering things when the guard was brought in and laid on the bed. "Now if you don't mind Prince, we have work to do." And she turned towards Minyaglamwen who was examining the wound. Legolas nodded and left, hoping they could heal the guard. 


	3. Promises To Make

A/N: wow I was so happy that I actually got reviews. I though that I would never get any! I love reviewers, they are the best! This seems to be a slightly longer chapter but yanoo I it tends to be hard to start a story. Oh and sorry for all the stupid mistakes. When I uploaded the chapters it didn't upload the edited ones. Hopefully it works with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't I just wish that I owned Legolas.that would be the day man. But I do own Varathien and all her little Elf friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours spent on the guard were in vain, the arrow was poisoned and there was to counter poison to save him. Varathien didn't do much more than just fetch what was needed and monitor the guards breathing, since she wasn't a healer yet. She was more of a nuisance to the experienced then help. After the body was taken away Varathien started the one thing that she could do, clean up. The bloody bed linins where taken away to be washed and the area near the bed cleaned of blood and spilt remedies. While putting things away she heard the door open. Varathien turned to see Legolas standing there with hope in his eyes. Apparently the news of the guard's death had not reached him. "My lady, how is the guard fairing?" Legolas asked walking over to her, trying to see where the guard once laid. "I'm sorry my Prince but he died. The arrow was poisoned and there was nothing we could do for him but ease the pain." Varathien didn't know if they could have eased his pain, they never tried. Grief passed over the young prince's eyes, but was quickly gone. "At least his death wasn't in vain. Ten dead orc bodies where found near him, apparently one got away after managing to shot him." It was hard for Legolas to keep his thoughts on the dead guard. Varathien was bent over placing bottles in a low cabinet, her back turned towards Legolas. "Thank you for at least relieving him of his pain before he died, his family will be grateful. I shall see you at the feast tonight then, hopefully your healing services won't be needed there." with that Legolas turned and strode out of the room. 'He hopes to see me tonight." Varathien thought to herself. 'Oh no! I have to help serve the meal at the feast tonight! He will see I'm not a healer when I'm not at the healer's table because I'm serving!' she sat down on the floor. "How am I ever going to fix this? I can't serve tonight; I have to be a healer tonight." Varathien buried her face in her hands. "I know! I could ask Eglaturiel for the night off, and in return I could work the next three days that I was going to have off. Laduni can work tonight she has off, and I'll work whenever she needs to!" with the bright idea still fresh in her head, Varathien ran towards the kitchen to find Eglaturiel. As soon as she entered the kitchen she saw Eglaturiel busy bossing other servants around. "Eglaturiel if I could may I have a word with you?" Varathien tried to be as polite hoping to get on Eglaturiel's good side, something she was never on. "What do you want know child? Can't you see that we are all busy working getting ready for tonight's feast?" The head elf was shorter than her but still held a strong presence. "Yes, well about tonight. I need the night off from serving. Laduni has the night off and I'm sure she wouldn't mind working and I'll work some other night for her as well as the next three days that you so gratefully gave me off." Varathien spoke so fast she wasn't sure if Eglaturiel understood her.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you're asking for the night off only three hours before work and you expect me to allow it." Every pair of eyes in the kitchen turned to face them. Luckily for Varathien Laduni was also in the kitchen and heard the request. "I wouldn't mind working tonight, as is I'm already in the kitchen. And I was going to ask for a day off." Varathien was grateful for her friend. Laduni and her grew up together and were best friends ever since they both became servants to the King and his family. Eglaturiel spied the girls with a suspicious eye. "Well if you really would work those three days and Laduni wouldn't mind working I guess that you can, but don't expect me to allow this often." And she walked away shouting at some unlucky Elf that was caught paying attention to them instead of his job. A smile grew on Varathien's face as she thanked her friend and left the kitchen. 'Now to find Minyaglamwen and ask her about allowing me to sit at the healer's table.' "Why do you want to sit at the healers table? And aren't you supposed to be serving tonight?" Minyaglamwen looked at her, trying to see her reasons in her face. "Because I am almost a healer and other healers in training get to see at the table and I have the night off now." Varathien was on her knees pleading with the old woman. If she wasn't allowed the all the work of getting the night off would be in vain. The thought of working three extra days wasn't pleasing to her and if she didn't even get to go to the feast for it, then it would be a long three days. "Yes, others have sat at the table before but they all had good reasons for it, what is yours?" Minyaglamwen knew that the others didn't have reasons for it other than wanting all to see they would soon be a healer but none of them where as persistent when asking for the honor. "My reason!" Varathien hadn't thought about needing a reason to sit there. She could think of no reason that she could tell and not be reprimanded for. "Does this have something to do with a certain Prince who thinks you are a healer?" The old Elf was very observant and didn't miss a thing. She knew that Varathien didn't tell the Prince that she wasn't a healer elf. "Maybe." Varathien said in a quite voice. "That is what I thought. You just have to promise me one thing." A smirk played on her face. "What must I promise?" Varathien couldn't hide her excitement. "Promise me that you won't let him fall in love with you until you are a healer. You know the rules. A prince can't be joined to a house servant or peasant of his kingdom but he can be with a healer. And if he finds out that you portrayed a healer when you weren't he can have you punished for that, even exiled from the kingdom." A serious look was on her face. She knew what would happen if Varathien got exiled. "I promise I won't! I doubt he would even want to fall in love with me" Varathien stood back up and kissed the old elf's head and skipped out of the room and off to hers to get ready for the feast. 


	4. Preparing For The Feast

A/N: Ok I really hate fanfiction.net! It screws up with the format of my story and I just want to beat it over the head with a book!!!!! If anyone has any ideas on how I can fix this, please email me at laidalwen@yahoo.com. Oh and please, review even if it is a crummy review or just pointless they are what inspire me to write.

Disclaimer: nope I still don't own anything….except for my elves! If only Legolas was my elf…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Varathien sorted through all her dresses to find one suitable for the nights feast. She finally decided on a silver dress, trimmed in an icy blue that matched her eyes. The dress had long bell sleeves that flowed down to her knees. The dress floated above the ground by her feet but had a small train behind it that barely dragged behind. After putting her dress on, she quickly brushed her hair out, which framed her face and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Varathien applied the little makeup and perfumes that she had and glanced at herself in her mirror on her way out. She decided that she did not look half bad considering that she made the dress from fabric that was left over from a dress made for a royal, and the make up was from Minyaglamwen a gift for beginning her training. 

            Varathien started her walk down to the apothecary; all the healers going tonight were to meet there. On her way, she passed the kitchen and decided to stop to thank Laduni once again for working the night for her. Standing outside the kitchen looking, she wondered if she would be a bother if she came in. Varathien went in anyway, she wanted a chance to smell all the food before any one else at the feast could. Elves were running around the kitchen shouting orders to others, carrying trays around, and rushing to keep things from burning. She found Laduni chopping up herbs to be added to a stew and walked over to her. 

"Thank you again Laduni!" she said hugging her friend. 

"You're welcome; I know that you will make it up to me." Laduni turned to examine her close friend. "You look wonderful! I bet you will be the Elf every one has their eye on! You had better tell me all about it later, but I really must be getting back to cooking. Eglaturiel is in an awful mood tonight, and I don't want to get hit by another spoon tonight." Laduni pushed her out of the kitchen trying to avoid being seen away from her duties. 

            Smiling, Varathien stood looking in the kitchen once more watching Laduni try to be invisible and get back to work. She knew that she would not be getting in trouble; Eglaturiel was busy yelling at someone who broke a cup. Pulling herself away from the small window in she started her walk to the apothecary once more.  She soon saw other healers heading in and another Elf that was two weeks ahead her in training to be a healer. She quickly ran up to the door, trying to get rid of the nerves that were forming in her stomach.

            "Varathien, child! You look wonderful!" Minyaglamwen proclaimed walking over to hug her. 

"As do you." Varathien said stepping back from her. 

"Hush, all I did was put on an old dress and actually dosomething with my hair but you. You look like you are a dream, not some healer that nobody notices. Come now we are almost ready to head down, you're the last to arrive." The old elf grabbed her arm and led her over to everyone else making sure nobody was missing. 

"Varathien?" asked a healer elf, who was always out with guards on trips. She had not seem him since she first began training and was shocked by how much older he appeared. 

"Tarnaur, it is so good to see you. I didn't know you were back yet." Varathien studied his face and could see years had been added onto it. His dark hair no longer had its vibrant shine to it, and his eyes seemed distant. Seeing the hurt he had, could age any man instantly. 

"You really are turning into a stunning young lady. How has your training been coming?" Varathien and Tarnaur talked until it was time for them to leave. Varathien did not mind talking to the older man but would have preferred to spend her time with a younger Elf, with whom she would have had more in common with, but she was the youngest Elf in the group for the time being. There was always somebody starting to train and stopping after a while, never making it to become a healer.

            The doors to the great hall before them were opened up and sounds of sweet music and laughter came to great them. Most people had already arrived to the feast and were seated holding small conversations to pass the time before the real festivities began. Varathien found her seat between Tarnaur and Minyaglamwen and quickly settled down. She scanned the room and saw that the Prince was not there yet and neither were the rest of the Elves that traveled with him. She hoped that during a dance she might get the chance to dance with him and quickly was off in a daydream while waiting for things to start.__


End file.
